


Dirty Peaches

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/M, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: Stentor really doesn’t understand how ‘adult’ relationships work, so Alexios has to give him some advice. Whether he wants it or not.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dirty Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This story didn't work with the "Stentor gets a girlfriend" series, so it's been replaced by Dirty Peaches REDUX. If you want to read that version, you can find it here:  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773249 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773249)
> 
> For clarity, the Alexios in this story is the Alexios Kassandra rescued from the Cult. I’m not sure if it makes a difference, but now you know. :)

* * *

  
Stentor was sitting on the edge of the ship, sharpening his blades with short, angry movements. The scowl on his face was deep and dark.

Alexios dropped down next to him, setting a couple of peaches on the deck between them. “Trouble in paradise?”

Stentor glanced at him, but didn’t reply.

For the last several days, Stentor had been a completely changed man. Happy, smiling, chatting with his siblings and the crew. That is, in between all the time he spent with the beautiful Efima, one of the two huntressess on the ship. 

The two of them would find excuses to talk to each other and stand near each other, which evolved into stealing time away together in the dark corners of the ship, emerging with reddened lips and ruffled hair.

And then suddenly, they were avoiding each other awkwardly, and Stentor’s scowl was back.

  
Alexios knew what the problem was. Efima had told Nephale, who in turn had told him, but he wanted to see if Stentor would open up to his brother and accept his support. 

“Did you two have a fight?” Stentor snorted but didn’t answer. “Whatever it is, I’m sure you can talk it out. You shouldn’t just give up. You two are good together. She makes you happy. You make her happy.”

Stentor snorted again. “Not happy enough, apparently.” Alexios held his tongue and waited for his brother to continue. “ _Apparently_ , I’m not _man_ enough for her.”

Alexios waited a little longer, but when Stentor didn’t elaborate he spoke up. “What do you mean?”

Stentor scowled deeper and spat angrily into the water. “Apparently, I’m not man enough to satisfy her in bed.”

Alexios did a mental victory dance, pleased that his brother trusted him with something this embarrassing and intimate. “Oh… That’s rough.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the awkward conversation they are about to have. “Did she…. um, did she tell you what she wanted? What you could do to make it good for her?”

Since he already had the story from Nephale, he knew that Efima had tried to give his brother some directions, which had ended up in a screaming match between the two.

Now, Stentor looked at him, appalled and affronted, anger flashing in his eyes. 

“I do _not_ take directions from _women_.” He spat out the last word and Alexios cringed, grateful they were alone and that Kassandra had not heard that. “I will not allow a _girl_ to question and belittle my manliness, and _then_ presume to order me around like a _slave_ to do her bidding!”

Alexios groaned internally at the obvious clash of cultures happening between the two would-be lovers. Stentor was getting to his feet, clearly intent on ending this little moment of brotherly confidence. Alexios grabbed him and pulled him back down, his hand in a firm grip at his brother’s neck, silently reminding him of the immense power Alexios still wielded.

“First of all. If you ever speak about women like that again, you won’t have to worry about what Kassandra and Myrinne will do to you. I’ll kill you myself.” He waited until his brother nodded before continuing.

“Stentor. I need you to listen to me.” He squeezed his hand a little tighter until he was sure he had his brother’s undivided attention. “That woman _likes_ you. She specifically likes the _manly_ things about you. She was _not_ trying to order you around. She was _trying_ to give you the information you need to make her _scream_ in pleasure. Because she wants _you_ to give her that pleasure. Because she likes you. As a _man_.”

He sighed and released Stentor’s neck. “Women are not like men. Their bodies are not like men’s. You can’t just thrust your cock in and out a few times and expect them to enjoy it. 

He picked up one of the peaches and began to peel it with his knife. “You have to use your hands, your fingers, your lips and tongue, all over their bodies.”

Alexios cut small slivers out of the half peeled peach and popped them into his mouth. Stentor was blushing bright red beside him and had a look of mild disgust on his face. “She wanted me to… put my mouth on her. _Down there_.”

Alexios chuckled and glanced at his brother. “So? Don’t you want _her_ to put her mouth on you, _down there_? Besides, if you can eat that disgusting blood soup without complaint, then you can lap up the juices of a woman without complaining too.”

Stentor started to sputter a protest, but Alexios held up his hand, still gripping the knife. “Look, Stentor. This is what’s going to happen. You are going to apologize to that woman. You are going to ask her to give you all the information you need to make her enjoy sex with you. Then you are going to _practice_ what you have learned until you are _both_ happy and _satisfied_.”

  
Stentor opened his mouth to protest being ordered around by his little brother, but Alexios cut him off. “And do you know _why_ you are going to do this? It’s because if you don’t, the story of your relationship troubles will reach _Kasandra_. And then _she_ will give you this talk. Except _she_ will go into disturbing detail about women and their bodies and what you should and shouldn’t do. Talk about pressure points and sensitive areas, talk of juices and swelling and blood and the moon, of folds and crevices and how to curl your tongue and fingers. She will draw _pictures_ , Stentor, pictures! She will tell you _stories_ to make her point, stories you do _not_ want to hear about your _sister_.

Stentor looked afraid. “Surely not…” Alexios gave him a dark, meaningful look and nodded. “ _Malaka_. I… I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Indeed.” Alexios finished carving the peach and put away his knife. “So, we are agreed? Apology, information, practice?” Stentor nodded numbly.

“Great! Start by practicing on this.” He handed the peach over and got to his feet. “Get all the juices out of that peach without using your teeth or breaking off any of the flesh. Make sure you get your tongue into all the nooks and crannies.”

Alexios clapped him on the back and walked off to the hatch that would take him down into the ship where Nephale waited for him.  
Behind him, he heard a soft slurping sound.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if you can actually do that with peaches. Why don’t you check and let us know? ;-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dirty Peaches REDUX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773249) by [my_soliloquy_chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber)




End file.
